Olivia Moore
|status = Undead |cause of death = Drowned by Blaine DeBeers (as a human) |relatives = *Eva Moore (mother) *Evan Moore (brother) |romances = *Major Lilywhite (ex-fiancé) *Lowell Tracey † (ex-boyfriend) *Drake Holloway † (ex-boyfriend) *Justin Bell (ex-boyfriend) *Chase Graves (one-night stand) *Levon Patch (ex-boyfriend) |sires = *Sebastian Meyer *Major Lilywhite *Drake Holloway *Multiple Zombies as Renegade |actor = Rose McIver |first appearance = Pilot}} Olivia Moore M.D., better known as Liv, alias Gwen Dylan, is a character on The CW's iZombie. She first appears in the first episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Rose McIver. History Early Life Liv was once a normal human young woman engaged to Major Lilywhite and working as a medical resident at the local hospital. When one night at a party that turned into a "zombie feeding frenzy" she was scratched by Blaine DeBeers, falls in the lake and dies, only to wake up in a body bag as a zombie herself. All of her loved ones believe her to be suffering from PTSD after the incident at the boat party, which changed Liv. In the aftermath of her becoming a zombie, Liv chooses to break off her engagement with Major in fear of also turning him into a zombie. Post-Zombie Four/five months after being turned into a zombie, Liv's family and friends grow increasingly concerned about her recent morose and apathetic behavior. Much to Liv's dismay, they decide to have an intervention, not-so cleverly masquerading as a familial 'Pot-Luck Tuesday'. Even though she knew they were right, she has no hope for her future thanks to her new condition. When she goes to work for Ravi, he asks her to sew a victim back up. Liv gets the brain and starts to heat it up in the microwave, while contemplating her life. While she's eating the brain, Ravi walks in on her excited to confirm his theory that Liv is indeed a zombie. While Ravi performs a physical exam, he asks her a flood of zombie-related questions before they're interrupted by Clive. While Clive is there, Liv has a vision about the deceased being arrested in Vancouver in 2008. When Liv shares this information with Clive he wonders how she knows this and Ravi tells him she's a psychic, something Liv is reluctant to agree with. After having another sleepless night in a line of them spanning five months, she shows up to volunteer at the hospital charity haunted house, since she promised Peyton she would. There, she has another vision about the local weatherman Johnny Frost attacking the victim. After sharing her vision with Ravi, he urges her to tell Detective Babineaux about it to help the case. She reluctantly agrees and heads over to the police station. When she tells him she believe she knows the identity of the Jane Doe's killer, he asks her to come with him to interview the weatherman. When the two interview Johnny, he eventually tells them that the Jane Doe's name was Tatiana and that she was an escort he used to hire. They then head over to one of Tatiana's co-workers, a woman named Tess, to interview her. She claims not to know anything but gives them Tatiana's last name. When they go investigate Tatiana's apartment, Liv has a vision of Tatiana's death, making Liv more determined to find their dead woman's killer. They return to Tess' apartment building only to find she isn't there. The neighbor across the hall reveals that there was a third escort involved, a younger woman named Monica. Later that night, Liv returns to the morgue where she see's Ravi examining her blood and he tells her he did all the tests to figure out how treat her condition, and if lucky, maybe even cure cure her. After she leaves the morgue, Liv decides to go pay Major a visit but decides against it when she gets to his front door. When she turns around to leave she hears a laugh, turns to look through his window, and sees him playing a zombie-killing video game with an unknown woman. Her pity party for herself turns into new determination, and she decides to return all of the objects she stole after getting kleptomania from eating Tatiana's brain. After returning the stolen objects, she finds Clive looking for her at the morgue, who after getting Liv to translate a Romanian word, realises that the killer was Detective Pratt. You know that neat trick where you you run a pencil over a paper and get the words written on that previous page? Yeah, that's what gets them the address where the escorts were hiding from. Thanks, Pratt. The two rush to find the detective gone bad and the save the two women. When they arrive, Clive goes inside the house while Liv stays in the car. However, when she sees Pratt sneaking out of the house and preparing to drive away, she blocks the road. Pratt gets out of the car and shoots Liv in the chest before speeding away. Clive hears commotion outside and sees Liv get shot, but when he goes outside to help her, she's already gone. He heads after Pratt. Meanwhile Liv jumps Pratt's car, gets a hold of the steering wheel, and crashes the car knocking Pratt out. The worst thing about this scenario is Liv starts to zombie out and go after the detective's brain, but stops when Clive arrives. Asking Liv what happens doesn't get very far since she's about zero percent helpful. After the ordeal that night, she returns again to the morgue and has Ravi stitch her wound up. With an excellent make up job as a zombie, she shows up at the hospital charity haunted house and actually seems to be enjoying herself. Later that night after the festivities, Liv is awoken from sleep by a vision of Blaine assaulting a man."Pilot" With the help of Ravi she begins to search for the other zombie she saw in her vision. While she and Ravi also help detective Babineaux solve the murder of an artist. Whom Olivia gets artistic traits from, lust for his mistress and a new zest for life. She later runs into the other zombie from her visions, Blaine whom shows up at the morgue. The two exchange information and experience on being zombies. Although intrigued to have another zombie around Liv isn't so sure she can totally trust Blaine yet. She helps Babineaux close the case on who killed the artist, finding out that it was his wife who was jealous he was leaving her for another woman. Liv also decides to reconnect with Major due to her knew outlook on life thanks to the brain she ate. However is pushed away after Major explains how much pain she put him through. Making Liv realise that she wasn't thinking rationally and sticks to her original though of staying away from him."Brother, Can You Spare a Brain?" After eating the brain of hitman Marvin Webster, Liv becomes void of emotions and compassion. The brain also leads her to have visions of Marvin killing Wolly Walker, a murder case in which Peyton was prosecuting another man for. Liv and Ravi also deal with Liv's former co-resident Marcy who was found in full-zombie mode. When trying to give her brains doesn't work, Ravi wants to keep trying however Liv has a different idea. When he falls in the well with Marcy, Liv jumps in and kills the zombie to protect Ravi. When Peyton later learns that Liv was the one who pushed detective Babineaux to investigate the possible connection between the Walker and Webster case further. Leading to the release of the man Peyton was trying to prosecute, a temporary rift grows between the girls. The team eventually figure out that Don Watts, Walkers investor hired Webster to kill Walker. When the effects of Marvin's brain begin to fade, Liv is forced to deal with what she did to Marcy and the fact that Major is moving on."The Exterminator" After eating the brains of Sammy Wong, Liv gets the ability to do kung fun and paranoia. When Liv gets a vision of Clive beating a man with a pipe she becomes convinced that he is a dirty cop. Especially after he made it clear that he didn't want Liv's help on this case. She shares her vision with Ravi after Clive leaves, she's assured that there might be another explanation. She also tries to get him to move in with Major so the girl Major was with can't. Later Liv and Ravi continue to investigate the case in secret to find out if Clive really is a dirty cop. They're led to a video store looking for Ray but meet A.J. instead, when they realise that he and the rest of the men there have a tattoo for the blue cobra gang. They promptly leave the store, and see Clive going in after they've left. Later that night Clive visits her to warn her about getting involved in the case, which Liv takes as added proof that Clive's a dirty cop. After Liv puts a tracker on Clive's car she see's one of the blue cobra watching from a distance and runs off straight into a shopping cart. This triggers a vision about the blue cobra's finding out that Sammy was a informant and that Ray is an undercover cop. Liv tells Clive about everything and he tells her he and ray had been trying to take down the blue cobra's. Later that night A.J. comes to Liv's home an attacks her thinking she was a cop working with Ray. However Liv beats him and the cops show up to arrest him."Liv and Let Clive" Liv eats Holly's brains to find out the truth, which leads to a vision when a Facebook video shows Holly being pressured by Tracy. Liv asks Babineaux to pursue Holly's death as a new case, to which he agrees, even though it is not listed as a homicide. He interrogates the witness Tracy, a singer, and they find out the GoPro footage was deleted. Other witnesses include Ren Smith, an athlete with a sponsorship deal from the energy drink company Max Rager, Eliza Marquette, an executive at Max Rager who claims the footage was deleted on account of graphic images, and Carson McComb, a pro snowboarder. Liv has a vision of McComb which implies that he is in an intimate relationship with Smith. Later, Babineaux manages to get the case listed as a homicide, due to a prescription of GHB. Liv attends a memorial for Holly, in which the team asks Liv to leave, to no effect. Liv discovers Lowell is a zombie, with him hitting on her in the process."Flight of the Living Dead" At the scene of the death, Clive, Ravi and Liv find a badly decomposing body belonging to a shut-in who had gone weeks without anyone noticing he was dead. He fell on his stairs. At the morgue, they find out that the dead man was a well-known Internet troll and hacker, who had dozens of death threats. All signs point toward murder, and Liv dreads having to eat some of the disgusting, decomposing brain. She does, blending it into a milk shake. Shortly after, she has a craving for a doughnut that Ravi has left on the table. Liv has a vision: the victim had a severe allergic reaction after eating a doughnut and had to use an epi pen to save his life. Toxicology found no traces of foods likely to set off an allergic reaction, though. At the police department, Liv starts to feel weird, but it passes. In conversation with Clive, she realizes that the victim had received a birthday card even though it wasn't close to his birthday, and they deduce that some confetti that popped out of it and hit him in the eye may have contained peanut powder, which killed him. That evening, Liv readies for her date while reflecting on how amazing Major was. As soon as she leaves her apartment, though, she starts to have an anxiety attack and heads back in. She calls Lowell to tell his machine what happened. At Liv's apartment, Ravi drops off the troll's laptop, and she can get in because she still has his muscle memory to replicate the password. She opens the machine and it's an MMORPG. She discovers that her brain donor had eradicated an enemy's troops en masse recently and that enemy had claimed to have killed him afterwards. Ravi heads home to enter the game and help Liv impersonate the hacker. Her mother comes to see her, and is dismayed to see that the most engaged she's seen her in ages is in a video game. Finally, they find the archenemy they've been looking for and he insists that he killed "Sim Reaper," the hacker. Liv silences her public microphone and talks to him one-on-one, saying that she's with the police and wants to talk to him about the murder of Simon Cutler. The guy calls her on video and it's a teenage boy. The kid is an unlikely suspect; he's fourteen and lives in Manhattan. While Liv is talking to Ravi on Skype, Lowell comes to offer her anti-anxiety meds. She invites him in for a drink. She admits that she's not over Major yet, and he offers to talk to her. They share ex stories. Liv and Lowell share stories about how they became zombies. He had to give up his career as a musician performing on stage because the pre-show adrenaline rush gave him the full-on zombies. She tells him how sorry she is to hear that, and he takes that as a sign and tries to kiss her. She backs off. He sees something on Simon's laptop; it's a lead in the case, having to do with doughnuts, so she has to go to work and he sees himself out. Liv then calls Clive. The second doughnut shop on the list seems suspect; they won't give Clive a list of employees or any information without a warrant. Liv uses Cutler's skills to hack into their records, but they're so poorly organized that it still takes forever to get any idea of who the killer might be. She gets a vision of the moment Cutler died; before he dropped it, tripped over it and broke the chip, the birthday card that killed him had played "Ring Around the Rosie." Liv provides Clive with a photo of an employee whose last name was Posey, thinking that might be their guy, trying to taunt the victim. Turns out Posey's sister was a customer service rep who had posted audio of Cutler abusing her, and he had retaliated by ruining her life with a series of increasingly terrible hacks. She eventually killed herself, and so her brother took the doughnut job to find and kill Cutler. Having found the killer, Liv heads over to find Lowell and kisses him."Virtual Reality Bites" After the death of a pregnant woman, Clive tells Liv that they just can't find any evidence. Later, Liv is on the phone to complain about their broken ID card reader. The body has a number of injuries related to walking through the forest in the dark, and during the course of their exam, Liv (having eaten some of Emily's brains) starts to get fierce maternal instincts. At the police department, Liv tells Clive that Emily's parents had locked her up for the duration of her pregnancy to keep her boyfriend Dylan. Clive says he can't pursue it yet. He's been assigned to Dylan's interrogation. Outside the interrogation room, Liv is upset that Dylan is going to get the custody of the kid. At the morgue, Liv is cradling one of the lab rats, her maternal instincts taking over again. Ravi admits to Liv that he told Major about Lowell (the boyfriend part, not the zombie part). Lowell arrives and the two men exchange some small talk about the UK. At the hospital, Liv goes to visit the baby again. There, Emily's parents are there lingering around the NICU. Liv goes to see her mom, and finds her brother in the office as well. When her mom tries to get her brother to get a part time job, Liv sides with their mom, confusing her brother. Later, Clive and Liv head to a house where they suspect Emily may have been kept during her pregnancy; it's the same house where Liv saw the family fighting in her vision. Clive says they can't go in without probable cause, and there's a banging noise inside. They go to the basement , where they find a handcrafted wood cradle. A group of dogs start barking upstairs. Clive pulls his gun, and Liv has another vision: Emily watching a man from through slats while dogs bark. Later, Liv tells Clive that she thinks her vision wasn't the Sparrows' dogs; she believes it was an animal control truck. Clive asks for employment records, and an animal control officer comes with them. None of the pictures match. They ask if anyoine's been fired in the last eight months, but the only person who has was arrested four months ago and is almost certainly not their guy. At her apartment, Liv kisses Lowell to shut him up when he starts rambling about Zombieland. She's offended when he doesn't actually seem to enjoy the kiss. Lowell had eaten the brain of a gay man. This means their date will be basically drinking, girl talk and dancing before he goes home without doing anything physical. Back at the NICU, Liv realizes that she'll never be a mother because of being a zombie, and that when Dylan finally comes to take the baby, it's going to hurt her. When she sees a nurse, she gets a vision; Emily was jumping out of a window to escape a house where a pair of other girls say "she'll catch you." Liv goes to see Clive and tells him that they're probably looking for a couple, not just a man. Clive has already done some research of his own and found out that the female animal control officer who came to see them earlier has a husband who was an ex-con. While Clive and Liv are staking out the animal control officer's house, someone starts shooting at them and they have to drive away. When backup arrives, Clive leaves Liv in a car, and Liv sees a treehouse nearby that matches where the girls were being kept in her vision. While the police storm the house where the gunman is, Liv heads for the treehouse. Liv is shot while trying to free the girls in the yard, and also goes full-on zombie, tearing the door off the tree house. Liv finds bunkbeds and captives hiding under the beds. When the lieutenant sees Liv's injury, he seems to figure out that she's a zombie too, although he says nothing. The following morning, Emily's boyfriend boasts to Clive about how he's segued his profile into a reality show. Liv dresses him down before he leaves. She goes to the hospital to see the baby one last time and sees Dylan handing it over to the Sparrows, who shake his hand and see him off. Liv's words apparently changed his mind. At her mother's house, Liv is sharing some time with her family while she still has maternity brain. She leaves work to see Lowell without noticing that one of the lab rats has killed and eaten the others."Maternity Liv Liv is in bed, seemingly having sex, but in fact Lowell is giving her a foot rub. Major calls, and she declines it. Later, she's in the car, smiling to herself that she has finally had sex again for the first time since she was turned. As she's at a red light, she's listening to a "love doctor"-style radio host. Back at work, Sasha the love counselor is trying to talk a caller out of killing her husband's lover. Liv is captivated by it despite Ravi's jokes. There's a scuffle on the radio show, followed by silence. Shortly thereafter, the host has been electrocuted; her microphone was intentionally miswired to kill her when she touched it. Clive wants to find the caller who threatened to kill her husband's mistress -- apparently the mistress was, in fact, the host. In the studio, the producer says that "Cheated on in Chattanooga" was in fact from Seattle. Sasha, the host, had taken a dozen or so calls from the caller recently and the radio station gives Clive and Liv the audio files for Liv to go through. At the morgue, Ravi asks Liv about whether Peyton is seeing anyone. He wants to ask her out. Ravi heads into the supply closet where he had been keeping the lab rats. He reveals to her that four of the five rats have had their brains removed. The fifth, they find, is white and murderous; Ravi has successfully made a zombie rat. Liv, of course, loves it. Clive comes to say that Sasha has been having a feud with a rival drivetime radio show; they've been getting increasingly childish and unprofessional. Clive and Liv head to the other host's station to talk to him. At the studio, the man briefly hits on Liv before Clive presents a badge. When they sit to talk to him, he says that the feud with Sasha was all for show; it was good for ratings to get his misogynist audience fired up about Sasha's anger. Over the course of the conversation, though, he shows a photo of his wife, which Liv recognizes as someone who had poured a drink in Sasha's face. Sasha had been sleeping with the man. He says it couldn't be his wife; she's a mail-order bride from Eastern Europe, who couldn't possibly pass for "Cheated on in Chattanooga." At her apartment, Liv is listening to audio from Sasha's show, when she gets a vision of Sasha throwing a temper tantrum directed at her producer. They call the producer in; she admits that she had been shopping herself around. It worked itself out, though, with Sasha eventually fighting to get her a raise. In the morgue, Ravi reveals that Corinne had dumped Major and Liv wants to know what's going on. He's still asking about Peyton. Liv tries to steer him away from it using Sasha's dimestore psychology, but Ravi is undeterred. Liv goes to see Major, shocked when he answers the door all bruised and cut. She feels terrible that she didn't take his call. His mug shot in the police blotter got him fired. He tells Liv that he doesn't believe the cultists killed the kids. He tells her about the brain in the Candyman's car. He's certain that it was human, and he wants her to believe him. She tells him that she thinks he's hanging onto the case to hang on to the friends he lost. He promises her that he's going to back off from the Candyman, and sees her out the door. As soon as she leaves, though, he goes back to his research. She goes to see Lowell, thinking about what she's missing in terms of her relationship with Major. She feels like the relationship is shallow. He eventually talks her down, though, making her realize it's just Sasha's brain. But when the pair of them jump into bed together, Liv has a vision of Sasha having sex with a young man named Sam. She heads home to Peyton, who asks who the guy is. She knows Lowell when Liv says his name. Peyton is single at the moment, although she does have a list of suitors. Back at the morgue, Liv relates all of this to Ravi, telling him essentially that he shouldn't bother because Peyton is out of his league and will crush him. He finally snaps at her for having "a bit of an ass" for a brain and leaves. Later, Liv hears something she likes on the audio and goes to see Clive. A voice in a local ad is clearly Cheated on in Chattanooga. They go to see the producer and ask, finding out that one of Sasha's assistants, Kayleigh, was the one who recorded it. They go find her at home, asking her where she was at the time of the murder. Her alibi is flimsy and halfway through the conversation, Sam comes to the door for her, saying he knew she wasn't going to get over his cheating with Sasha. In interrogation, Kayleigh claims she didn't kill Sasha and that she had hatched the Cheated calls as a way of getting even without getting fired, nothing more. She says there's no way the ad ran recently since the company had folded a year ago. Clive confirms that on his cell phone. They figure out that Jane likely killed Sasha and then planted the ad to incriminate Kayleigh. When they go to arrest her, she's trying to get her big break behind the microphone, but Sasha's listeners all think she's boring. SHe nearly confesses on air during a breakdown before they take her away. Later, Liv is heading out to Lowell's place when she gets a call from Ravi on Peyton's phone. She encourages Peyton to say yes when he asks her out -- but shortly after she does, Ravi is bitten by the zombie lab rat. After eating some of Jerome's brains, Liv has a vision of his being abducted by Blaine; she makes the connection after seeing Blaine carrying a cooler into the building she's in."Dead Air" In Patriot Brains, In Mr. Berserk, In Astroburger, In Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat, In Blaine's World, In Grumpy Liv Moore Powers and Abilities Powers *'Retrocognition:' When she consumes a new brain, she absorbs memories of the deceased. They appear as visions and are usually quite violent, since the victims are mostly victims of homicide. *'Digestive Assimilation:' When she consumes the brain of a person, she temporarily absorbs some of their traits and skills, such as knowing how to speak a language they knew or knowing kung fu. *'Pseudo-Immortality: ' Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, Liv does not belong to both and is thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e., fatality). This was seen when Olivia was shot at point-blank range by Pratt, only for her to get up a short moment later and went after her shooter. It is currently unknown whether Liv would age like a normal human being or stay the same age for the rest of her life. *'"Full-On Zombie Mode": ' When in danger or in the midst of a violent confrontation, Liv's zombie characteristics fully surface, causing her eyes to turn into those of a zombie and allowing her to perform incredible feats; she gains access to enhanced physical strength and speed. **'Enhanced Strength:' While in full-on zombie mode, Liv has enhanced physical strength. This is due to the adrenaline. **'Enhanced Speed:' While in full-on zombie mode, Liv has enhanced speed. This is due to the adrenaline. Abilities *'Cooking:' Liv is notably known for cooking up a fanatic meal with the brain which she eats. Former Abilities *'Bilingual:' After consuming the brain of Tatiana, Liv gained the ability to speak Romanian. While talking to a suspect who was talking in Romanian, Liv automatically responded by talking in Romanian back to the suspect as if she had known the language all of her life. Liv also later consumed the brain of Dan Harbinson which granted her the ability to speak Russian. *'Artistry:' While talking to a scetch artist at the Police Department, Liv got angry at the artist and took over, realising that she had obtained the ability of artistry from the Javier Abano after she ate his brains. She also used this new ability to draw herself a new painting for her apartment to replace the one that she didnt like. *'Kung Fu:' *'Hacking:' *'Marksmanship:' *'Stealth:' *'Musician:' *'Magician:' *'Acrobatics:' *'Acting:' Weaknesses *'Hunger for Brains:' Since she is a zombie, she must feed on human brains at least once a month to keep her humanity and survive, otherwise she becomes "dumber" and more like a proper zombie. In addition, this keeps her from attacking others in order to feed on their brains. *'Adrenaline (Full-on Zombie Mode):' A zombie's abilities are triggered by adrenaline rushes, making them hard to control and hard to hide. Appearances Trivia Character Notes *Her heart resting rate is 10 beats per minute. *Her blood type is O-, which she shares with her brother, Evan. *She can only taste food if it's really spicy. *She dressed up as a zombie for Halloween. *As a human, she used to like Reese's Cups. *She attended the University of Washington and was in a sorority (Mu Theta Zeta). *When impersonating a scientist in "He Blinded Me... with Science", Liv uses the alias Gwen Dylan. Gwen Dylan is the name of Liv's counterpart in the comics.https://moviecomicswhoswho.wordpress.com/2014/05/14/gwendolyne-rose-price-gwen-dylan/ Production Notes *Rose Mclver was the 100th actress to audition for the role.http://rosemciversource.net/2014-san-diego-comic-con-izombie/ References Category:Zombies Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Starring Characters Category:Help